massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingame Chat
Ingame chat Using MassiveCraft's intuitive way of chatting with other players allows you to can talk in many different ways. Some of them are more realistic, such as the local chat, which only people near you can read. Others are for purposes like commerce or getting some help. Please see which one is more appropriate for your message, and then proceed to say it. Chat as Plugin The chat itself is a plugin known as MassiveChat. You control this plugin via text command in the chat console of minecraft. The first help page of the plugin can be displayed by this command: /c You can display the second help page by typing the following: /c help 2 : Note: You will always get a help page of the command you enter, until the command is completed. Ways to communicate To see a complete list of channels type "/c list". The displayed list shows what channels you are joined J and what you current focus F is. Generally there are the following ways to communicate ingame: *@playername = Direct = {reaches only one player} **/msg playername **/tell playername *'l:' Local can be varied in its reaches, when placing a * after your speach you will be whispering and only reaches 5 blocks. When you place a ? or nothing behind your speach you will simply ask or say which reaches 100 blocks. When you place an !, your speach will reach up to 500. *'f:' Faction chat reaches all members who are in your faction and does not have a cooldown *'a:' The ally chat allows you to speak to your allies only, this can be read by any member of an ally faction and does not have a cooldown. *'t:' This channel is used for trading, buying and selling items, it can be read across the whole server and has a cooldown. *'g': This channel is for general discussions throughout the server, it also has a cooldown. *'h:' This channel allows you to ask for player help and/or respond to another players question. This chat has a cool down and can be read by the whole server. *'b:' This channel is a broadcast, which reaches all players and can only be used by the server staff. *'z:' This channel is only for the server staff - you can't enter or see it. The Chat-filter The Massivecraft server team did decide to implement a chat-filter, which will filter out all CAPS and repeated number, letters and so on. This filter can be turned off, but this will only work for you and not for anyone else. The command is /c filter on/off. The Team might add more options to filter over some time, such as a cussing filter or similar. : Note: To reply fast on a direct message from another player you can do this: /r '' Channel description(s) Trade chat, in game, is pretty similar to Global chat. It has all the same aspects and such, however it's specific to trades. You have G: chat for almost every discussion you can think of at the moment, but we want to reduce that further.The amount of traffic in Global is reduced significantly through those channels. Doesn't that feel brilliant? Channel rules The rules for all channels (Allies, Global, ..) are all the same: *No offensive language. *Don't type messsages which only contain capital letters. *No colours in chat. *No racism, sexism, etc. *Don't abuse other global channels to avoid the wait time. If you break a rule, the staff will mute you or additionally put you into jail. You can only communicate via private messages when you are muted. : read more about the rules Commands * /c ?,h,help ''lists the helppages * /c l,list, lists the channels * /c focus focus a channel * /c join join a channel * /c leave leave a channel * /c pm,msg,tell direct message to a player * /c r,reply replay on a direct message * /c ignore ignore a player * /c unignore unignore a player * /c filter turn on/off the filter * /c mail calls the mail system Examples / Usage There are a lot of abbreviation you can use in the chat system. See the following examples to have a faster and better handle with the chat. * You want to speak localy: ** local: hello ** l: hello ** hello (if your focus is local) * You want to scream/yell: ** l: hello! ** hello! (if your focus is local) * You want to whisper: ** l: hello* ** hello* (if your focus is local) * You want to leave a channel i.e. the help channel: ** /c leave h * You want to join the help channel back for a question: ** /c join h * You want to talk for a longer time in the faction channel: ** /c focus f ** f: * You want to message a player directly: ** /tell Example Hello ** /msg Example Hello ** /pm Example Hello ** @Example Hello * You want to focus direct messaging to a direct message of a player: ** /reply ** /r * You only want to reply to a player without leaving the focus: ** /reply hello ** /r hello * You want to (un)ignore a player: ** /ignore Example ** /unignore Example Notes * The server saves your channel configuration! * You can't leave the following channels: local, direct, broadcast * The chat system has an active function that corrects capitalization and exclamation mark rage. * The name of non-premium members is colored white. * The names of premium members is colored green. * It's not able to send own colorized text. Category:Community Category:Ingame